kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Alliances
Shattered Alliances is the sixth booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Solar Eclipse deck. Set Breakdown It contains 90 cards: *10 Super Rares *? Very Rares *? Rares *? Uncommons *? Commons Description Shattered Alliances adds 90 brand new cards to Kaijudo, giving players dynamic options for deckbuilding that redefine the metagame. The set introduces powerful new mechanics and two new Super Rare foil Monarch cards: Haven of the Light Civilization and Queen Kalima of the Darkness Civilization. Clash of the Duel Masters introduced the first multi-civilization cards and they were a huge hit. Shattered Alliances follows up with the remaining five civilization combinations, enemies that are unlikely allies in a huge war that’s gripped the entire Creature Realm. These new combinations make building multi-civilization decks even easier for players and open up new strategies for Kaijudo. Product Gallery Shattered Alliances Promo.png|Queen Kalima and Eternal Haven artwork. ShatteredProducts_Expanded.png|Booster, Blister,and Solar Eclipse Competitive deck. Details * This is the second set to feature multi-civilization cards: cards consisting of 2 civilizations. * This is the first set to feature enemy multi-civilization cards; combinations of civilizations that are considered to be hostile, with both civilizations being enemies to each other. ** This includes the following civilization combinations: *** Light Darkness — ( ) (for card numbers 41-48) *** Light Fire — ( ) (for card numbers 49-56) *** Water Fire — ( ) (for card numbers 57-64) *** Water Nature — ( ) (for card numbers 65-72) *** Darkness Nature — ( ) (for card numbers 73-80) * This is the second set to feature the Creature Monarchs in card form, featuring Eternal Haven and Queen Kalima. * This is the first set to feature cards that return cards from your mana zone to your hand. Contents *S1/S10 Eternal Haven *S2/S10 Water *S3/S10 Queen Kalima *S4/S10 Fire *S5/S10 Wildstrider Ramnoth *S6/S10 Twilight Archon *S7/S10 Light Fire *S8/S10 Heretic Prince Var-rakka *S9/S10 Water Nature *S10/S10 Khordia, the Soul Tyrant * 1/80 * 2/80 Blinder Beetle Prime * 3/80 * 4/80 * 5/80 * 6/80 * 7/80 * 8/80 * 9/80 * 10/80 * 11/80 * 12/80 Cyber Scamp * 13/80 * 14/80 * 15/80 * 16/80 * 17/80 Curse-Eye Black Feather * 18/80 * 19/80 Doomblast Scaradorable * 20/80 * 21/80 * 22/80 * 23/80 * 24/80 * 25/80 * 26/80 * 27/80 * 28/80 * 29/80 Onslaught Trooper * 30/80 * 31/80 * 32/80 * 33/80 * 34/80 * 35/80 * 36/80 * 37/80 * 38/80 * 39/80 * 40/80 * 41/80 * 42/80 * 43/80 **??/80 Calamity Bell * 44/80 * 45/80 * 46/80 * 47/80 **??/80 Serpens, the Spirit Shifter * 48/80 Zoltara the Mercenary * 49/80 * 50/80 Blitzer-Mech Falkora * 51/80 * 52/80 * 53/80 * 54/80 * 55/80 * 56/80 * 57/80 * 58/80 * 59/80 * 60/80 * 61/80 Krazzix the Volatile * 62/80 Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith * 63/80 * 64/80 * 65/80 * 66/80 * 67/80 Kivu, Ingenious Shaman * 68/80 * 69/80 * 70/80 * 71/80 * 72/80 * 73/80 * 74/80 * 75/80 * 76/80 * 77/80 * 78/80 Obsidian Death * 79/80 * 80/80 Solar Eclipse *D1/D1 Death Liger the Justicar Cycles Multi-civilization "Battlemages" (Each multi-civilization "battlemage" has two races and two abilities, one for each civilization, and which is shared across all five cards.) * + — Zoltara the Mercenary * + — ??? * + — Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith * + — ??? * + — ??? Zoltara the Mercenary (9SHA).png|link=Zoltara the Mercenary back.png| Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith (9SHA).png|link=Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith back.png| back.png| Multi-civilization spells (Each multi-civilization spell has two enemy civilizations.) * + — Calamity Bell * + — ??? * + — ??? * + — ??? * + — ??? back.png|link=Calamity Bell back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Category:Booster Pack Category:Trading Card Game